


【翔润】Game Rules 18（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 18（ABO）

樱井翔从来都不知道，原来四五天的时间这么难熬。

松本润给他打电话是星期二的晚上九点，当天他凌晨三点回到家，松本润已经睡着了。

星期三早晨，他匆忙忙出门之前，看见母亲竟然在跟松本润一起做早餐，两个人还有说有笑。因为时间实在是赶不及，樱井翔只好带着自己的那份便当走了。

樱井荣子态度一百八十度大转弯让樱井翔一直惦记到进入办公室之前，也不是说樱井翔不关心自家老妈或者是健忘什么的，而是办公室里有摞成山的工作在等着他，为了挤出三天本来可休可不休假期，这段时间樱井翔就得玩命干活了。

不过，他心甘情愿。

一想到那个散发着荔枝和芒果味道的Omega，那个一害羞或者情动的时候就奶声奶气的松本润将要被他彻底标记，身上会散发出松脂与松针味道的属于他的信息素，樱井翔就心头一片火热，甚至觉得自己可以连续加班到天亮。

星期四，处理各种文件，闲暇时间想松本润。

星期五，开了一天的会，会议间隙给松本润发邮件。

两个人之前就商量过，松本润想要保留自己“松本”的姓氏，因为在他看来，这是他能纪念亲生父母为数不多的方式了，毕竟当年出车祸的时候他还小，甚至不知道父母的骨灰现在存放在何处，也曾悄悄打听过，但因为时隔太久，也音信皆无。

樱井翔是百分之百同意松本润的决定，至于父母那边……算了，反正他们连结婚本身这件事情就持反对态度，也就不会在意润他到底姓“樱井”还是姓“松本”了吧。

星期六，临时加班，原定的三连休不得不向后挪一天。

工作狂樱井翔这天几乎是数着秒过的。

下班时间一到，他就果断穿上外套离开了办公室，连一秒钟都没耽搁。

樱井翔到家的时候，刚刚六点半而已。

餐桌前面对面坐着吃饭的两个人抬头看见闯进家门的樱井翔，脸上是如出一辙的惊讶。

“啊呀，小翔，你今天怎么回来的这么早？”母上大人是不管那些的，直接就问了出来。

瞟一眼同样盯着他瞧的松本润，就见那人低下头，脸红到了脖子根。

嗯，很好，没有忘你的旦那桑为啥这么火急火燎地赶回来。

“明天休假嘛，忙了这么多天，我也想准时下班一次啊，你们在吃什么好吃的？有我的份吗？我可还没吃晚饭呢！”樱井翔边说边脱外套解领带，洗了手走到桌边坐下，“真是的，明明才三月份，怎么热的这么快……”

“那你可得好好洗个澡，小润，晚上要好好检查了再让小翔睡觉啊。”樱井荣子调侃起自己的儿子来，一点都不客气。

“遵命，母亲。”松本润也笑呵呵地答应了下来。

樱井翔则睁大了眼睛，太阳打西边出来了？你俩之间是发生了什么我不知道的事情吗？

松本润但笑不语，把厨师端上来的晚饭往他面前一推，“快吃饭吧，凉了就不好吃了。”

“……哦，好。”

 

开得足足的暖风。

散落一地的衣物。

从浴室蔓延到床边的水迹。

交缠在大床上的两具肉体。

“啊——！”又一次深深的顶入，让松本润发出一声尖叫，婉转又妩媚。

自从摆脱了那款抑制剂以后，松本润的发情期虽然还是很不稳定，但好歹间隔延长了，有时候是三十多天，有时候是四十天左右，不再跟以前一样，动辄半个月就发情一次。

距离上一次发情期已经过去了二十来天，晚饭后他陪着樱井荣子喝了点红酒，回到房间后又被樱井翔哄着喝了点白兰地，两样酒混在一起就有些上头了，以至于后来樱井翔怂恿着俩人一起泡浴缸，他也半推半就的答应了。

一个精虫上脑，一个醉意翻涌，正所谓干柴遇到了烈火，大战一触即发。

到最后这个澡也没洗完，松本润被樱井翔的信息素影响的提前发了情，一个劲儿地往他怀里钻。

世人皆知，柳下惠之所以成为柳下惠，唯一的原因只可能是他不举，现在樱井翔有美人主动投怀送抱，这美人还是自己的合法Omega，那还有什么理由不把他吃干抹净呢！

一把从水里将松本润捞起来，两个人一路拥吻着倒在了柔软的大床上。

“翔君……翔君……好热……难受，难受……”松本润奶声奶气地哼哼唧唧，仰面躺在床上后就很快侧着蜷起身子，用床单和被子来回摩擦。

樱井翔怕他感冒，去找遥控器想把空调打开，按完按钮后一回头，就看见了这让他血脉贲张的一幕。

遥控器被随便扔在了什么地方，樱井翔化身为狼，“嗷”地一声扑了过去。

……那什么，“嗷”地一声是假的，但扑过去，是真的。

 

雨后的松林里，有人剥开了一箱的荔枝和芒果，用这句话来形容樱井翔卧室里的味道，再合适不过。

松本润被压在床上，双腿分的大大的，眼神迷蒙，浑身燥热，甜腻的呻吟声不时从他嘴里溢出，停在樱井翔耳朵里，不亚于最强效的媚药。

没有恐惧，没有害怕，没有强迫和无休无止的疼痛，松本润把自己的全身心都投入到了这场性爱之中，因为是翔君，因为翔君会温柔的对待我，尊重我，怜惜我，爱着我。

来到樱井家半年多，松本胜雄的阴影终于彻底消失在松本润的心头了。

因为是翔君，松本润甘愿交出自己的一切，自己的爱，自己的信任，以及标记自己的权利。

我想属于你，翔君，全身心都属于你，恨不得住进你的胸膛里，藏进你的心脏里，被你温暖的血液包围着，被你心跳的声音鼓动着，我想化为你的血肉，融入你的灵魂，让这世上的一切都无法分开我们。

我是这样的爱你，你知道吗，翔君，从我十四岁那年起，我就已经这样爱你了。

“翔君，翔君……”松本润嘴里叫着樱井翔的名字，伸出手臂环上这个Alpha的脖子，主动献上了自己的吻。

唇齿摩挲，舌头缠绵，双方带着信息素味道的唾液在彼此的口中交换，樱井翔尝到了樱花的味道。

又淡，又香，还有点甜滋滋的。

“润，你闻到了吗，你的信息素里有樱花的味道。”樱井翔说得有些含糊，因为松本润的舌头还没彻底离开他的嘴。

樱花？

因为发情期而混沌的大脑此刻有了一丝清明，松本润吸了吸鼻子，好像……确实有樱花淡淡的香气。

“好像有诶……”

听见松本润的回答，樱井翔稍稍有些失落，原来，不是二次分化啊……

不过他很快就收敛起了失落的情绪，因为堂本剛还告诉了他另外一件事，松本润因为分化太晚，而且长期使用同一种依赖性很强的抑制剂，导致他的第二性征其实一直都没有发育成熟，在这样的情况下，一般而言很难受孕。经过激素和信息素水平的测定，按理来说松本润的信息素应该由三种主要的味道组成，如果第三种味道出现的话，就说明他的腺体已经发育完全，这样的话不仅会提高受孕的概率，对他的身体也有很大的好处。

其实上次在红叶谷里，樱花的味道就初露端倪了，现在屋子里樱花的味道越来越浓，信息素很快就达成了某种新的平衡。

闻着愈发明显的樱花味道，松本润有些不知所措，“翔君，我这是……怎么了？”呼吸间都带着樱花、荔枝与芒果香甜的气息，配合着他脸上不安的神色，有一种想让人侵犯的诱惑。

樱井翔做了个吞咽的动作，吞下自己爆发出来的想把松本润按在床上狠狠欺负的欲望，吞下得知松本润不是二次分化后有些不甘的心情，露出一个微笑，亲了亲松本润沁出了汗珠的额头。

“别担心，润，只是你的腺体终于发育成熟罢了。现在，我亲爱的，你的旦那桑想要标记你了，你同意吗？”

低沉的声线，宠溺的笑容，松本润觉得自己快要溺死在樱井翔这该死的温柔里了，他勉强操纵着软绵绵的身体让樱井翔的下半身暂时退出来，然后在对方不解的目光中，跪趴在了床上，双手撑着床单，回眸一笑，“请温柔一点，我有些怕疼，旦那桑。”

说罢，还微微翘起了屁股，让樱井翔更加清晰地看见，那个一开一合还在往外流着透明液体的小穴里，隐藏着的粉红色嫩肉，正在向他发出无声的邀请。

环着松本润纤细的腰肢，樱井翔把人从床上带了起来，双手牢牢圈着他的胸膛，让松本润把重量都倚靠在自己身上，以便节约他的体力。

彻底标记是一个漫长而消耗巨大的过程，对Alpha的体力都是一个考验，更遑论身体远不如Alpha强壮的Omega了，樱井翔可舍不得让松本润累着。

下半身再一次挺入，在松本润的喟叹声中，樱井翔吻上了他腺体。

那里有汗液微微发咸的味道，有芒果的馥郁，荔枝的清爽，还有樱花的甜美。舌头在腺体表面游走，舔舐着那里不甚光滑平整的皮肤。

舌头传来的触感让樱井翔不可抑制地心疼了起来。那里是松本润为了防止被松本胜雄标记而浇了半瓶酒精所留下的疤痕。

“润，润，我爱你，我爱你呢……”一边轻吻着那道伤疤，樱井翔一边呢喃，他想吻走松本润的惶恐，松本润的无助，松本润被松本胜雄欺侮的那些日夜，他恨不能将那些记忆全都从松本润的脑子里挖走，如果这回忆注定需要有人来承担，樱井翔希望，那个人是他自己，而不是松本润。

“嗯，嗯，翔君，翔君，我也爱你，我也爱你……”比任何人，都要爱你。

尽量温柔，尽量缓慢，樱井翔小心地控制着力道，一次比一次顶弄得深入，最后，终于触碰到了那扇紧闭的大门。

一个挺腰，让松本润“嘶——”地倒抽了一口凉气，虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是，还是好疼啊……

松本润的痛呼也让樱井翔不敢妄动了，他放缓了动作，改为在门口打转，双手揉搓着松本润的乳首，想要转移他的注意力。

手被抓住了，松本润扭了下腰，“没关系的，翔君，我只是刚刚没有心理准备……你，你用力一点，我没关系的……”

“真的没关系吗？”

“真的，没关系的……”

松本润的保证虽然让樱井翔有些放心不下，但是随着两个人交合时间的延长，房间里的信息素味道愈发浓烈，Alpha的本能逐渐控制了樱井翔，他也想快点标记身下的这个Omega，让他属于自己，让他的血管里流淌着自己的信息素。

所以他也不再犹豫，果真加大了顶弄的力度，一次又一次撞击着大门。

将痛呼全都咽进肚子里，松本润死死咬着嘴唇，呻吟声从鼻子里哼出来，反倒更加激起了樱井翔的欲望，顶弄的速度变快了，也越来越不知道收敛力道，环着松本润胸膛的手臂收得更紧，还大力揉捏着松本润不甚明显的胸部。

被勾起的情欲稍微缓解了后穴的疼痛，紧接着就是更加巨大的一波痛处，终于让松本润疼得叫了出来——樱井翔终于顶开了松本润的生殖腔，巨大的龟头卡在穴口成结，与此同时，尖利的犬齿刺破了腺体外那层薄薄的皮肤，松本润因为后颈和后穴的双重疼痛而有些颤抖，樱井翔也喘着粗气一起跟着颤抖，一股股精液打在生殖腔的内壁上，成结的部位比体内的温度高一些，暖洋洋的好像揣着个火炉。

待到樱井翔终于松了口，松本润回身结结实实地吻在了他的嘴上，也不管后颈的伤口暴露在空气里一抽一抽地疼着，也不管两人现在接吻的姿势有多别扭。

我太开心了，翔君，我终于完全地属于你了。

 

这场疯狂的标记性爱一直持续了两天三夜，期间仆人把营养丰富又易消化的饭食放在门口，樱井翔端进屋子，喂松本润一勺，喂自己一勺地全都吃光了，把餐具放回门口，然后再次滚到一起去。

不用想也知道这些饭食是谁吩咐的，不过松本润和樱井翔都没有那个闲心和精力去害羞，只能把这些都攒着，日后再去道谢了。

樱井翔这几天精神头好得很，好到让松本润都忍不住去怀疑，自己消耗掉的那些体力，怕不是都到樱井翔身上去了。

但是，不管初被标记的Omega有多黏自己的Alpha，三天的假期一结束，樱井翔就得回去上班了。

早晨在床上跟樱井翔吻别之后，松本润放任自己睡到了中午。樱井荣子今天有课要上，家里只有他一个人，这几天因为标记，樱井翔在床上把自己折腾得够呛，他现在需要大量的睡眠和休息来补充体力。

中午简单吃了口东西，松本润就又回到了床上，他现在懒洋洋的干什么都提不起精神，连看书都嫌费脑子，就窝在被子里刷手机。

一个陌生号码的电话打了进来。

松本润有些奇怪，他离开松本家之后就换了手机号码，知道他新号的人只有四个，二宫和也、二宫和也他老公相叶雅纪、二宫和也他哥大野智，以及樱井翔。

这四个人的号码他也都存了起来，平时这个手机最大的用处就是给樱井翔发邮件，以及跟樱井翔通电话。

抱着“没准又是什么广告推销”的想法接起了电话，那一头说话的人，化成灰松本润都认得。

“好，久，不，见，呀！润，哥，哥。”

握着电话的手不自觉地收紧了，松本润用了最大的力气让自己的声音保持平静，“松本胜雄，你有何贵干？”

“嘻嘻，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

回应松本润的，是一连串令他毛骨悚然的笑声。

 

——TBC


End file.
